Our life
by sarahrina
Summary: The life of Sonic and Amy. The second story of "The Truth". What will you find out? Don't read this unless you read The Truth first to understand the story.
1. Work

Amy woke up groaning from last nights sleep of having to keep getting up over and over again to put baby Josh to sleep. I got out of bed, took a shower, put my clothes on and brushed my teeth. "No breakfast?" Sonic asked me as he noticed i was awake.

"Sorry sonic, if I eat I'll be late." I replied walking out of my room. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I walked to the shiny pink car and got inside and started it up and drove off. A couple minutes after driving on the road I stopped in front of a black building that looked like it was 4 floors high.

I got out and rushed inside it. "!" Rouge called from the front office. "Shadow wanted you to go up to his office right away." I nodded and went inside the elevator and pressed floor 4. When I got there i walked out and walked to Shadow.

"Amy, I've called you here for a reason." Shadow said.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked. "I've gotten you new assignments." "What new assignments?" "These." He handed me a paper with a bunch of things written on it. "Start right away." He said. "Right, sir." I said walking to the elevator as i pressed floor 2. I waited in the elevator intill i arrived at floor 2.

I started to run all over and do the assignments he wrote down for me to do. Sure the paper was long, sure shadow was my boss, sure rouge was my best friend, sure i run fast, sure this building is big, sure- "Amy! Over here!" Tails said as he grabbed me and pulled me. "Shadow said for me to give you this." He handed me ANOTHER paper.

"More assigments?" I asked as Tails nodded. I groaned and ran to floor 3 and did some assignments up there. Hours passed as I ran out of assigments and shadow orderd me to go home. I got home and ran to my room and jumped on the bed and purred at my soft sheets. I noticed the sheets weren't sheets..They were sonic..

"Welcome home rosey." He greeted me. "Oh hey..I'm just tired from Shadow telling me to do a bunch of unnessasary assigments.." I wisperd. "Why don't you quit then?" "You know we need more money, and he pays me pretty good, and you never work." "I do sometimes." "Like what?" "Uhhh..." "Thays what i thought." I groaned and went to sleep.

I woke up to see sonic running around trying to catch Amanda, Josh, and Zell. They were crawling and running all over the place. I laughed as Zell climbed on Sonic's back and Amanda was pulling his tail and Josh was hanging onto his foot.

"If you think this is funny then you try watching these little trouble makers!" Sonic yelled. "Hmm..Ok I'll do that." I said grabbing all three of them, I ran to Josh's room, put him to sleep, ran to Zell's/Amanda's room and put them to bed.

"Well that was easy." I said as Sonic had his mouth open. "Close your mouth before you catch flys in it." I said chuckling as sonic closed his mouth and had a frown on. "Put that frown upside down." I said laughing. "Hmph."


	2. Vampire?

When it was dinner time I made homemade soup. "Ah Ames your cooking is magnificent." Sonic said acting like a chef judge. I giggled while handing out the bowls of soup. "Mom this soup is good!" Amanda said. "Swoop! (Soup)" Josh chanted chowing down.

"I don't wanna eat soup I want pizza mom." Zell complained. "Well you can't get everything you want." Sonic said glaring at the blue and pink headgehog. "But I want everything." He complained. "Just try it." I said as I saw Zell mumble some words but started to eat slowly.

After dinner I put all my children to bed. I walked into me and sonic's room and took my clothes off as he was in bed watching me and I put my pj's on. I snuggled into bed right with him and purred as he held me protectivly. He kissed my forehead and I driffted off to sleep hearing "Good night ames." From a sonic-like voice.

In the morning I was glad it was my day off. I woke up and put my clothes on. I went downstairs to see sonic cooking breakfast but the kids running around trying to get dressed or hiding or wanting food. "Children!" I yelled as everyone but me and sonic froze.

"Sit down now or I will have to make you and I will not enjoy doing it." I growled as the children rushed to the table and waited for food. "Shall I hire a nanny to teach you manners and respect?" "Nu!" Josh wimperd. "No mom." Amanda said. "Hmph." Zell growled. "Then have RESPECT and MANNERS especially for those who abosolutly don't." I said glaring at Zell.

Sonic laughed of how strict I was being but he understood. He sat the food down and I sat down. "Today is Monday so I have declaired some new things to add to my list." I said. "What list?" Amanda asked. "I will have a list hanging up that have rules on it of which we will do, AND what we will NOT do. Heres the list I will put between the family room and kitchen. Heres what it says." I said clearing my throat looking at a white peice of paper in my hand.

"We will not YELL in the house. We will not RUN in the house. We will not BEG. We absolutely will not be jumping on things or throwing things. We will start saying grace. You may NOT be out past your cerfew." I said. We then ate in silence.

"Now Amanda and Zell this will be your first day at school while I will drop Josh off at day care." I said. They grabbed there backpacks and ran to the car. I drove them off to school and I dropped Josh off at day care. I wonder what I will do now? I came home and started watching tv.

Sonic just sat next to me and watched tv with me, "Pretty quiet without the kids." He said. "Yeah..But its kinda nice I guess." I said. "You don't have to be too strict with them ames." "I know but I'm just trying to tell them Its not all fun and games intill someone gets hurt or something gets broken." "Yeah I know.."

..Now with Zell and Amanda.

"Class, we have new students." The teacher said pushing Zell and Amanda infront of the class. "Tell us about yourselves" She said. "Well..." Amanda started to say but a kid jumped up "That hedgehog is blue AND pink! Hes a girl!" He yelled. "Max! Sit down!" The teacher said. (Teacher's name is since I don't wanna keep saying Teacher), the class laughed at how Zell IS pink and blue.

"Please start over.." said to Amanda as she nodded. "Well, My name is Amanda and this is my brother Zell." Amanda said. "Well thats wonderful. A sister and brother both being in the same class." said. "Yeah.." Zell mumbled. "Great.." He wisperd in annoyance.

"Zell, you may sit in the back of the class next to Max, and Amanda you sit in the front with Alyssa." said. "Sure thing." They both said sitting down in there assigned seats. "Now..Lets all start some math." said writing on the chalk board. "5x5=?" asked. "25" Max said. "Good Max." said.

Back to Sonic and Amy..

"Since the house is to us.." Amy started to say, "We can do anything.." "Hmm..Your right.." Sonic said smirking evily. Amy took off her shirt and her jeans and she had her white bra and white undergarments on. "Mmm you look tasty.." Sonic said growling as Amy giggled.

Amy unziped Sonic's pants and pulled them off to releave his white boxers with red polka dots on them. "Ooo.." Amy said licking her lips. Sonic pulled down his boxers to reveal his big long member. Amy started licking and sucking on it instantly. "A-Ahh you must be hungry ames." Sonic said chuckling out a small moan. "Mmmm..Delicious.." Amy said smirking.

Amy put his long member in her mouth and sucked on it hard and swirled her tounge on the tip of his member. "Oo ames you're a master at this." Sonic said moaning louder as he released his big load into her mouth as she gulped it all down licking her lips clean.

Sonic laid down on the couch as she plopped down on his member and she moved back, front, left, right, up, down, sonic moaned louder with every move she did. "Mmm your member is so big..It feels so good inside me.." Amy moaned. "Aa you to ames mmmm ames keep going!" Sonic yelled in pleasure.

Amy moved more and more as sonic quickly released again inside her. "Were not done yet." Amy said smirking. Amy got on all fours and purred as she waited to be fucked to death in pleasure. Sonic put his member in her and he started off slow. "Keep going sonic faster, harder, c'mon you can do better!" Amy yapped wanting more.

Sonic just did what she said and Sonic went half his speed. They both moaned louder and louder as he kept going. "Aaaa Sonic don't stop keep going it feels too good to stop!" Amy yelled as Sonic went faster and faster and went his maximum speed. His eyes turned red as he grew fangs and he went up to his maximum vampire speed and he did 50 thrusts a milisecond! "Aaaaaa Sonikikuuuuuuu!" Amy screamed.

They both released as some spilled out of her and she fell down to the couch breathing heavy, but Sonic didn't break a sweat. Sonic nipped at her neck and licked it slowly as Amy moaned a little. "Sonic..Why can't you just bite me and make me a vampire?" Amy asked as Sonic growled. "I just can't..I don't want you to suffer and want to regreat it." Sonic said. "But I won't! The kids are vampires and they don't even know it! Please!" Amy yelled.

"You'll regreat it.." Sonic said. "But I won't! I love you Sonic!" Amy said. She pushed him down and she got on him again and she plopped right on his member again. "Please.." She said moving up and down. "Agh ames no.." Sonic wimperd feeling weak. "Please sonikiku..You know I love you.." Amy said. "Ok fine.." Sonic said getting up a little. "But keep going. We both need to cum and I bite you." Sonic said smirking out a small moan. Amy smirked as she kept going.

They soon both screamed as they released and he bite her hard with his fangs and she wimperd in pain. She fell off him wimpering as she transformed and went back to normal. "You ok?" He asked her as he picked her up and ran to her room and he put her down. "Y-Yeah.." Amy said. "Good. I love you my vampire wife." Sonic said kissing her as she said "I love you to sonic.." And she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Training

Later Sonic picked up the kids and came back home, and of course Amy was still sleeping. She was exhausted from work yesterday and what happend earlier today. Amy works very hard because Sonic can be rather 'lazy' in ways, and Amy is a buisness women. Even if Sonic is king, people rather ignore those king/queen ways since its not "kingdom" time any further. So this is why Amy works, even if Sonic is king.

"Kids, your mother is tired today please be quiet for now," Sonic said to the kids, "And don't be scared of her because of the rules. There are no rules in this house we just want you kids to be careful." "Yes dad." Amanda said. Zell just walked away caring less. Zell is the one who can have anger issues..Zell doesn't care much..Hes almost just like Shadow in most ways.

"Dad, The kids were laughing at me because I was pink." Zell complained, "Make me fully blue like you!" Sonic chuckled. "Well son, Maby I should do something better.." Sonic said trying to think. "What is it?" Zell asked. "Yeah really what are you thinking of doing to Zell?" Amanda asked.

"How about..This!" Sonic said as he grabbed Zell and spinned him super fast then he stopped Zell from spinning and he was blue and had black on the tip of his quils. "Woah.." Amanda said. "This is so cool!" Zell cried out. "Try me try me." Amanda said, "Alright alright." Sonic said. Sonic once again spinned Amanda and stopped her from spinning further and she was all pink, but she has blue on her chest and blue on her hands. "This is Amazing! Your so cool Dad." Amanda said.

Amanda was tall, the oldest (Sorry for saying apperances and ages now), about 12, and she was pink with blue on her chest and hands. Josh was just all blue and 3 and just a baby. Zell was 9 the "Shadow-Like one". Not too tall not too short. "Yes I know I am, I'm also very fast..And..I'm sure you should know this..Were all vampires.." Sonic said. "Vampires?" Zell and Amanda cried out. "Yes.." Sonic said. "No wonder we sometimes have red eyes when were mad.." Zell said.

"Yup." Sonic explained. "So..We can run fast..We can fly..And we have red eyes.." Amanda said. "Mhm..Thats what A vampire is all about right?" Sonic asked making sure they understood. "Ohh! Yeah yeah." Amanda said starting to laugh a little. "Now your mother has been tired, so why don't we all go outside and I'll train you a bit of what we Vampires do." Sonic said leading them both out the door.

"Alright, now lets move..Here..." Sonic said getting/finding a good position behind the house to train. Amanda and Zell moved into that position. "Try running up that tree." Sonic said. "What? I'll get hurt!" Zell said. "Just do it you big baby!" Amanda said running up the tree and flipping backwards and landing perfectly onto the ground. "Woah.." Zell said, he ran up the tree and did the same thing, but fell flat on his face.

"Just practice and you'll get it." Sonic chuckled as Zell got up brushing dirt off his clothes and off his face. "Bleh. Dirt tastes bad.." Zell said as Amanda and Sonic continued to laugh. "Now, Zell you keep trying the tree. Amanda, follow me." Sonic said as they both nodded. Amanda followed sonic and they stopped in the middle of the back of the house.

"The older you age the powerful you get if you train right and enough." Sonic said to Amanda as she nodded. "Now, run up the house and flip backwards as many times as you land and try to land PERFECTLY onto the ground." Sonic explained to Amanda. "Easy enough," Amanda said, The house was about 2 floors big, bigger then the tree.

Amanda ran up the house and flipped backwards off the house, doing 5 flips and landing perfectly on two feet. "Woah. Your easier to train then I thought." Sonic gasped at how amazed he is. "Hah." Amanda said smirking. "Now...This next lesson is...Is...Bye!" Sonic said speeding off "Your gonna have to catch me!" Sonic said laughing. "I'll get you!" Amanda said starting to run.


End file.
